The present invention relates to an inflatable traveling support bed and, in particular, to an inflatable support assembly and kit that includes rigid support members and can be portably contained in a carrying case.
Frequent travellers are often subjected to worn and sagging beds, resulting in discomfort, loss of sleep, aching backs, and the like. There have previously been known auxiliary devices for improving worn and sagging mattresses; however, these devices typically do not provide sufficient support or comfort and are not easily portable.